


恶循环

by SiennaJTCK



Series: [南条幸男受向]天道酬勤 [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, OOC, 乌合零太！横山裕, 南条幸男！大仓忠义, 潜规则
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 很难说打动乌合零太的是南条幸男的演技还是这张脸。
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Series: [南条幸男受向]天道酬勤 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663273
Kudos: 13





	恶循环

**Author's Note:**

> 金主导演X演员  
> OOC有  
> 脏话有  
> 垃圾车有  
> Beta没有（

很难说打动乌合零太的是南条幸男的演技还是这张脸。

第一次在试镜会上见到南条，对方还是个二十出头的乡下小子。身上带着难得的谦卑稳重，还有属于地方出生才有的真挚淳朴，虽然演技生涩用力，但举止投足间能表现得自然。脸蛋跟身材倒是不错，那对棕色眼睛还十分具有感染力……如果资源到位了，就能大红的样子。

察觉到这一点的不止乌合零太。就在方才趁南条表演间隙，隔壁的制片人悄悄告诉他，南条做模特兼职时被一个业内颇有名气的资金方看上，尽管对方多次威逼利诱，南条也死活不肯走后门，反正到最后双方都闹得很难看。制片这么告诉乌合，无非就是暗示他别在不该惹上的人身上费心思。

原本就没想要节外生枝，但在这个行业不对金钱与资源服软的人少之又少，还是个穷小子，乌合反而因此稍微来兴致了。

或许全怪这副明明看起来拘谨乖巧的模样却故意露出一些原有的倔脾气，才被奇怪的人缠上吧。

“为什么想当演员？”乌合问，他故意补充：“凭你的身材做一个全职模特岂不是更有前途。“

几位工作人员已经偷偷发笑。

站在编剧跟导演面前，男孩显得有些局促不安。他当然不知道自己在模特圈的丑闻已经传得人人皆知，权当一个基本问题斟酌着：“因为我喜欢演戏。”简单过头的回答甚至让他本人也不好意思地挠挠鼻子，“能够通过不同的角色体验不同的人生，是件很难得的事情。“

“唉——”乌合零太煞有介事地在笔记本上写写画画，末了，对上那双蜜色的眼睛道，“我知道了，请先回吧，后续有消息的话会有专门人员负责通知您。”

可惜了。

或许说他下贱也不为过。

南条幸男在成名路上付出了太多，不惜惹到黑社会害恩人殒命，甚至为了活命甘愿成为别人的婊子。

与乌合零太发生关系也不过是一笔交易。

对方约南条在一家郊区的温泉旅馆碰面，坐落富士山下，够偏僻也够豪华。这家旅馆的温泉是独立式的，每间房间都有专门的池子，再加上会员制反而给许多名人留了足够私密的空间。兴许是名导演总是抽不开时间，好不容易有了假期总得尽兴一下。

“我有事可能要晚一些，你就先去吧。”短信如是说。

南条躺在榻榻米上，松了口气。虽然已经过了几年，但南条仍然看不透这个人。尽管对方在南条最危难的时候趁虚而入，可交易达成之后对方并没有过于刁难他。南条也尽职地扮演小白脸的角色，满足金主的需求。同时，靠着乌合零太的电影出道，名震一时。

有了好的开头，南条不负众望地通过自身能力提高演技从而得到业界一致好评，过好的反响甚至让那个从模特时期一直刁难他的投资人噤了声。

不过想来也是好笑，他不过是选了一个更好的金主罢了，本质上还是逃不过做婊子的命。

只能等来乌合零太对他不再感兴趣的那一天。

“你没有先去泡吗？”说曹操，曹操到。

“稍微睡了一会。”他撒谎了。随后他贴心地帮对方脱下外套，安置行李——像以往每一次那样。“晚餐我让老板娘六点半送来，你饿的话我让她现在送。”

“没事，谢谢了。”乌合伸了个懒腰，坐在方才南条躺着的地方。半响，他朝正在忙碌的人招手，“幸男，过来。”

南条顿了一下，通常，对方不会直接喊他的名字。但他还是听话地放下手里的东西凑过去。

乌合勾着南条的后颈猛地拉近两人的距离，害他重心不稳地跌在对方怀里。“啊…..”

男人的拇指按住他的嘴巴。

“我们有很久没见了吧。”

“大概有半年了。”

“如果你一个月前没有拒绝我的话。”乌合提醒。

顷刻间，与榊圭一有关的淤泥暧昧的记忆全数涌了出来。南条错开了乌合的视线。

“我从来不会干涉你的私人生活，但你总得分个轻重吧？”乌合抬起南条的下巴，让他看着自己，“还是说，你真有这么忙？”乌合对南条的行程从来都了如指掌，毕竟向来忙碌的两人能约一次实属难得。

然而南条幸男因为一次临时起意找了榊圭一而不是乖乖赴乌合零太的约。

“把我放在第一位很难？”第一次，南条从乌合那一直平淡的语气里听出了怒意。每一个问句宛如一株炮弹轰在南条的身体里，令他不敢妄动。

但南条幸男是个演员。

他咽下一口唾沫，收拾心情，堪堪稳住那发颤的声音：“我那天家里有事，我跟经纪人交代过的。”

乌合嗤笑，“得了吧，你还真以为自己藏得很好。”两人近得仅剩一个吻的距离，“看上人家了？”

难堪的静默。  
见南条没有回应，乌合继续施压：“别让我后悔给了你这个资源，只要我想，你…”  
一个吻堵住了他。

南条拽着乌合的领子欺身而上，顺势把人推倒在榻榻米上。这是南条幸男拙劣的讨好，卑微且可笑。

“那我把两次的份全部偿还给你就行了吧。”梗着喉间的酸涩感，南条解开浴衣的束带。

“哈，那我拭目以待。”

去驯服一个原本就执拗的灵魂是件很有趣的事情，何况对方还是一个热衷于装模做样的伪善者。南条幸男多亏这副好皮囊总能受到别人的青睐，但众星捧月也改变不了他是个愿意为了名声和金钱吸别人屌的荡妇。

乌合零太十分满意他就是从中的受益者。平心而论，南条长了一张适合被操的嘴巴和一个完美屁股。

南条颇有技巧的吞吐乌合的阴茎，揉弄他的蛋。眼看性器变得完全勃起，南条脱下内裤，对着早就扩张好的后穴坐了下去。

“啊……真紧。”乌合扶着南条的腰感叹，享受对方摆动腰身所带来的快感。

乌合真的太喜欢南条的脸了，俊俏、冷冽和成为明星后的自视清高，抛开聚光灯下假惺惺的平易近人所呈现出来的就是这副傲慢不羁的样子。就是这个神情，正因为他的阴茎而被逐步击溃。

愈发兴奋，乌合坐起身把南条摁在怀里快速挺动，惹得他发出一声又一声的浪叫。前列腺被不断蹂躏着，腰身瞬间没了力气整个人挂在乌合身上。

“你最好小点声，这里的隔音效果未必有我家好。”被好心提醒，南条手忙脚乱地捂住嘴巴，但也隐忍不住地发出绵长的呻吟。

眼看两人都到了高潮的临界点，玄关传来老板娘的声音。

“客人，晚餐已经准备好了。”

南条吓得惊呼，接近着他抿紧了嘴巴，以为能够缩小似的想藏在乌合怀里。

“客人？请问发生什么事？”

竟然觉得有些可爱。乌合坏心眼地继续顶了一下，惹得南条快要哭了，“你疯了！”他悄声道。他们与玄关仅有一块屏风之隔，若外面的人想认真打探，甚至能够看清两人的影子。

“请把晚饭放在玄关就可以了，”乌合索性把人放倒在地上操干，“我们还在泡温泉。”

“好的。”慈祥的女声应和道。

被动地承受这些折磨还得冒着被发现的危险，南条只觉得委屈，眼泪不断往下掉。又生怕发出声响死死咬住自己的手臂，哭得梨花带雨的，可怜极了。

“你叫出来啊。”乌合悄声引诱，下身大进大出，“你知道凭我的本事足够让其他人闭嘴。”南条幸男连忙摇头。

虽然外面的泉水声稍微盖住这场性事传出来的交合声，但乌合这么大动作，很难不让人起疑心。老板娘也不是不知事的人，摆放好晚饭便赶快离开了。

几乎是同时，南条全数射了出来。

被灌满的后穴还在断断续续地吐出精液，南条软在榻榻米上一动不动，鼻子还在因为哭泣后而抽搐着。

乌合满意地欣赏自己的成果，他亲亲南条的脸颊，“来吃饭吧，我饿了。”

“晚些一起泡温泉。”乌合零太换了一身浴衣，从玄关搬来店家精心准备的晚餐。

南条吸吸鼻子正爬起来，一个精致的盒子丢到他怀里，“送你的。”男人说，南条打开后，呼吸窒住了。

“这个假期我们可以好好玩玩。”

**Author's Note:**

> 没错，那一盒是性爱玩具


End file.
